callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gorod Krovi
Gorod Krovi (pol. Miasto Krwi) – dwudziesta pierwsza mapa trybu zombie w tym piąta spośród występujących w Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Jest ona częścią DLC Descent. Podczas filmiku wprowadzającego do mapy w tle przygrywa utwór Ace of Spades zespołu Motörhead. Opis Gorod Krovi przenosi graczy do Stalingradu, gdzie pierwiastek 115 zasiał spustoszenie w bitwie pomiędzy zmechanizowanymi żołnierzami a smokami kontrolowanymi przez Grupę 935. Gracze już po raz czwarty mają możliwość zagrania, jako odmłodzone oryginalne postacie, czyli Tank Dempsey, Nikołaj Beliński, Takeo Masaki i Edward Richtofen. Jak wyżej zostało wspomniane, do cech charakterystycznych dla tej mapy należy zaliczyć obecność smoków w różnych postaciach. Jeden z nich pełni rolę przeciwnika i utrudnia przemieszczanie się, pokrywając niektóre obszary ogniem. Kolejny stanowi środek transportu. Inny może zostać wezwany do przeprowadzenia smoczego ataku, a jeszcze kolejny siedzi na Rękawicy Zygfryda. W przypadku tych dwóch ostatnich, mowa jest o dwóch z trzech nowych Cudownych Broni. Tą trzecią jest GKZ-45 Mk3. Nowością jest również to, że to właśnie na tej mapie można ulepszyć małpkę z talerzami. To jednak nie wszystko. Na mapie pojawia się także kilka dodatkowych niecudownych broni. Wśród nich znajdują się FFAR, NX ShadowClaw, L4 Siege a nawet PPSz-41 i stacjonarny MG42. Bronie z czasem mogą okazać się niewystarczające w zwalczaniu przeciwników zwłaszcza, że oprócz zombie gracze muszą zmierzyć się z rosyjskimi żołnierzami zombie i dronami Walkiriami. Z tego powodu do walki przydają się pułapki, chociażby znana z poprzednich map elektryczna pułapka. Wśród nowych natomiast można znaleźć wyrzucającą pułapkę, palec giganta, promień z oczu giganta i most. Częściową ochronę przed obrażeniami zapewniają z kolei takie przedmioty, jak smocze skrzydła, maska, element drona Walkirii oraz możliwy do zbudowania strażnik Fafnira. Poprzez zbieranie walców kodów, gracze mogą również wzywać moduły Groph. Podczas gdy trzy pierwsze zawierają schematy sieci potrzebne do podróżowania na smoku, to w następnych można znaleźć power-upy. Obronienie trzech modułów póki świecą się na zielono to z kolei jeden przykład z wielu prób przewidzianych każdemu graczowi do wykonania podczas rozgrywki. Pomyślne wypełnienie ich pozwala na odebranie specjalnych nagród. Na mapie można także spotkać Der Wunderfizz. Maszyna nie zmieniła się od tej z Der Eisendrache i losuje te same atuty, wśród których dostępne są Deadshot Daiquiri, Electric Cherry i Widow's Wine. Pomieszczenia Plac Belińskiego Rozgrywkę na mapie gracze rozpoczynają na placu Belińskiego. Składa się on z dwóch części. Pierwsza z nich jest niewielka i obejmuje kilka okopów. Zombie dostają się tam przez pięć barykad. Do walki z nimi gracze mogą zakupić ze ścian Sheiva i RK5, a ponadto skorzystać z automatu GobbleGum i wypić Quick Revive'a. Z kolei po wykonaniu swoich prób, przy odpowiednich nagrobkach można odebrać nagrody. W końcu gracz może zadecydować o wejściu do sklepu, za którego otwarcie musi zapłacić 500 punktów. Obszar przed nim może zostać pokryty ogniem przez smoka. Druga część placu dostępna jest tylko w trakcie ostatniego kroku Easter Egga Love And War, gdzie odbywa się końcowa walka. Zombie odradzają się tam w aż 19 miejscach z czego jedno przeznaczone jest dla rosyjskiego żołnierza zombie. Poza tym nie znajdzie się tam żadnych innych funkcji. W trakcie walki ze smokiem ten potrafi pokryć ogniem większość obszaru. Sklep Sklep zbudowany jest z trzech pięter z czego dwa pierwsze są dostępne od razu, a wejście na trzecie wymaga usunięcia kosztujących 750 punktów szczątków. Na pierwszym z nich kupić można KRM-262 oraz uruchomić zamontowaną elektryczną pułapkę. Na drugim piętrze na ścianach znalazły się L-CAR 9 i Pharo, a ponadto po odblokowaniu można tam odebrać maskę rosyjskiego żołnierza zombie. Otwierając kosztujące 750 punktów przejście, gracze dostaną się przed bunkier operacyjny, jednak przed samym wyjściem mogą kupić Juggernoga i podnieść element drona Walkirii, jeśli został odblokowany. Całkiem naprzeciwko na balkonie znajduje się miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Na trzecim piętrze dostępną do kupienia bronią jest Kuda, natomiast po odblokowaniu smoczych skrzydeł, można je stamtąd odebrać. Stoi tam również maszyna Der Wunderfizz. Poza tym dwoje kosztujących 1000 punktów szczątków prowadzą na drugie poziomy infirmerii i zbrojowni. Na trzecim piętrze obszar dookoła schodów może zostać podpalony przez smoka. Na każdym z pięter sklepu występują kolejno dwie, cztery i cztery barykady. Bunkier operacyjny Bunkier operacyjny składa się z obszaru za sklepem i samego bunkra. W tej pierwszej części gracze są atakowali przez zombie, którzy wychodzą przez jedną barykadę i odradzają się w trzech miejscach. Tuż przy schodach znajduje się automat GobbleGum. Obszar ten może być pokrywany ogniem smoka. W bunkrze gracze spotkają maszynę Mule Kick, elektryczną pułapkę i stół do budowania strażnika Fafnira. Na ścianie mogą zaś kupić Vesper. Na środku pomieszczenia stoi smoczy kontroler sieciowy, który umożliwia podróż smokiem. Po obu stronach bunkra dostępne są kosztujące po 1000 punktów przejścia prowadzące do infirmerii (z lewej strony) i zbrojowni (z prawej strony). Na tablicy przy wejściu do bunkra można również kupić kolejno Klucz, Malice, Siekaj i pal i Pieśń gniewu po ukończeniu odpowiednich prób czasowych. Zombie wychodzą w bunkrze przez dwie barykady. Infirmeria Infirmeria składa się z dwóch poziomów. Na pierwszym z nich znajdują się trzy barykady. Ponadto można tam skorzystać z palca giganta. Idąc schodami na górę gracz dostanie się na drugi poziom. Usuwając kosztujące 1250 punktów szczątki, przejdzie przed dowództwo smoka. Droga ta otwiera się równolegle z tą w zbrojowni. Po włączeniu zasilania otworzą się jeszcze dwa przejścia. Jedno prowadzi przed fabrykę czołgów, a drugie do bardzo małego fragmentu infirmerii, gdzie oprócz zastania jednej barykady, gracz może otworzyć kosztujące 1500 punktów przejście do fabryki czołgów, co spowoduje również otwarcie przejścia na dole fabryki. Na drugim poziomie infirmerii znalazło się miejsce na skrzynkę losującą, automat GobbleGum i maszynę Stamin-Up. Co więcej na ścianie można kupić strzelbę Argus. Zombie z kolei odradzają się w dwóch miejscach i wychodzą przez jedną barykadę. Za skrzynką losującą znajduje się płatny most umożliwiający podróż pomiędzy infirmerią a zbrojownią. Na jego środku można kupić HVK-30 ze ściany. Smok może podpalać piętro infirmerii. Fabryka czołgów Przed wejściem do fabryki czołgów, idąc od strony pierwszego poziomu infirmerii, przechodzi się przez nieco większy teren, gdzie zombie odradzają się w trzech miejscach. Dodatkowo rosyjski żołnierz zombie posiada tam swoje czwarte, specjalne miejsce do odradzania się. Na końcu znajdują się kosztujące 1500 punktów szczątki do właściwej części fabryki czołgów. Usunięcie ich otwiera również bramę na górze infirmerii. W fabryce znajduje się pięć barykad. W niewielkim pomieszczeniu postawiono maszynę Double Tap, a na samej górze można spotkać po jednej stronie automat GobbleGum i KN-44 na ścianie, a po drugiej miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Pośrodku natomiast znajdują się platforma służąca do wzywania smoka i terminal do wzywania modułów Groph. Na drodze łączącej górną i dolną część fabryki można włączyć promień z oczu giganta. Droga ta może zostać podpalona przez smoka. Zbrojownia Zbrojownia została podzielona na trzy poziomy. Na pierwszym z nich zombie wydostają się przez trzy barykady. Można tam spotkać maszynę Der Wunderfizz, obok której wychodzi się na obszar przed magazynem. Przejście to jest jednak zamknięte do czasu włączenia zasilania. Usunięcie za to kosztujących 1250 punktów szczątków otwiera dostęp do dowództwa smoka równolegle z tym w infirmerii. Drugi poziom zbrojowni jest mniejszy od poprzedniego i zawiera miejsce na skrzynkę losującą i automat GobbleGum. Na ścianie można zaś kupić VMP. Znajdują się tam jedna barykada i jeden spawn zombie. Pomieszczenie to połączone jest z piętrem magazynu przy pomocy autobusu. Oczywiście przejście to jest zamknięte. Pierwsza brama wymaga włączenia zasilania. Kolejne szczątki muszą być usunięte za 1500 punktów, co otworzy również przejście na dole magazynu. Co więcej w samym autobusie znajduje się jeszcze jeden spawn zombie oraz drewniane, kosztujące 1000 punktów szczątki pozwalające zeskoczyć na obszar przed magazynem. Poziom ten może być pokrywany smoczym ogniem. Trzeci poziom jest jeszcze mniejszy i charakteryzuje się tylko mostem łączącym go z infirmerią. W związku z tym zombie odradzają się tam tylko w jednym miejscu. Magazyn Magazyn to kolejne pomieszczenie, przed którego wejściem rozciąga się średniej wielkości obszar. Występują tam trzy spawny zombie oraz szczątki prowadzące do wnętrza magazynu. Kosztują one 1500 punktów i otwierają również przejście pomiędzy magazynem, a drugim poziomem zbrojowni. Na parterze magazynu gracz może spotkać dwie barykady. Po lewej stronie od wejścia znajduje się miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Naprzeciwko, w rogu stoi za to terminal do wzywania modułów Groph. Dźwignią obok włącza się promień z oczu giganta. Na końcu pomiędzy półkami stoi automat GobbleGum. Smok może podpalać ten obszar. Na piętrze z kolei znalazło się miejsce na platformę do wzywania smoka, jedną barykadę i kolejne dwie dźwignie do uruchamiania promienia z oczu giganta. Co więcej na ścianie można kupić ICR-1, a na balkonie – Speed Colę. Dowództwo smoka Tak jak fabryka czołgów i magazyn dowództwo smoka również składa się z samego budynku i obszaru przed nim. Na tym obszarze znajdują się cztery spawny zombie, a jego spora część może być pokrywana ogniem przez smoka. Odrodzeni już przeciwnicy potrafią skrócić sobie drogę przed wejście w dwóch miejscach. W ten sposób są w stanie ominąć umieszczoną na środku schodów wyrzucającą pułapkę. Przed wejściem do dowództwa stoi również automat GobbleGum. Wewnątrz można znaleźć cztery barykady, a po prawej stronie schodów włączyć zasilanie. Na ścianach natomiast możliwe do kupienia są nóż Bowie'go i M8A7. Na górze dowództwa po jednej stronie znajduje się jeszcze maszyna Der Wunderfizz, a po drugiej – miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Pośrodku z kolei można wezwać moduł Groph i smoka, korzystając z odpowiednich terminali. Wylęgarnia Bez względu na to, z której platformy gracz wezwie smoka, ten zabierze go do wylęgarni. Składa się ona z trzech poziomów. Na piętrze, na które trafia gracz, znajdują się trzy barykady, automat GobbleGum i stacjonarne MG42. Pojawiło się tam również urządzenie, służące do włączenia blokady i odebrania kontrolera smoczego ataku po odparciu czterech fal przeciwników. Na parterze stoi Pack-a-Punch, a po przeciwnych stronach pomieszczenia znajdują się dwie wyrzucające pułapki. Można z nich skorzystać, aby uniemożliwić zombie wejście przez cztery barykady. W piwnicy znajduje się sześć spawnów zombie, a na środku stoi inkubator smoczego jaja. Dalej pozostaje jeszcze właz ściekowy prowadzący z powrotem na plac Belińskiego. Dostępna broń Dostępne funkcje Osiągnięcia i trofea Miłość i wojna|Na Gorod Krovi, jedyny musi być uwolniony.|Srebrne|75}} Misja ogniowa|Na Gorod Krovi, zabij 8 zombie jednym smoczym nalotem.|Brązowe|5}} Próba czasowa|Na Gorod Krovi, ukończ próbę czasową na 20 rundzie.|Srebrne|20}} Galeria Gorod_Krovi_plac_Belinskiego_1_1.png|Plac Belińskiego – część 1. Gorod_Krovi_plac_Belinskiego_1_2.png|Plac Belińskiego – część 1. Gorod_Krovi_plac_Belinskiego_1_3.png|Plac Belińskiego – część 1. Gorod_Krovi_plac_Belinskiego_1_4.png|Plac Belińskiego – część 1. Gorod_Krovi_plac_Belinskiego_1_5.png|Plac Belińskiego – część 1. Gorod_Krovi_plac_Belinskiego_2_1.png|Plac Belińskiego – część 2. Gorod_Krovi_plac_Belinskiego_2_2.png|Plac Belińskiego – część 2. Gorod_Krovi_plac_Belinskiego_2_3.png|Plac Belińskiego – część 2. Gorod_Krovi_plac_Belinskiego_2_4.png|Plac Belińskiego – część 2. Gorod_Krovi_plac_Belinskiego_2_5.png|Plac Belińskiego – część 2. Gorod_Krovi_sklep_1.png|Sklep – 1. piętro Gorod_Krovi_sklep_2_1.png|Sklep – 2. piętro Gorod_Krovi_sklep_2_2.png|Sklep – 2. piętro Gorod_Krovi_sklep_3_1.png|Sklep – 3. piętro Gorod_Krovi_sklep_3_2.png|Sklep – 3. piętro Gorod_Krovi_sklep_3_3.png|Sklep – 3. piętro Gorod_Krovi_bunkier_operacyjny_przed_1.png|Przed bunkrem operacyjnym Gorod_Krovi_bunkier_operacyjny_przed_2.png|Przed bunkrem operacyjnym Gorod_Krovi_bunkier_operacyjny_1.png|Bunkier operacyjny Gorod_Krovi_bunkier_operacyjny_2.png|Bunkier operacyjny Gorod_Krovi_infirmeria_1_1.png|Infrimeria – poziom 1. Gorod_Krovi_infirmeria_1_2.png|Infrimeria – poziom 1. Gorod_Krovi_infirmeria_1_3.png|Infrimeria – poziom 1. Gorod_Krovi_infirmeria_1_4.png|Infrimeria – poziom 1. Gorod_Krovi_infirmeria_2_1.png|Infrimeria – poziom 2. Gorod_Krovi_infirmeria_2_2.png|Infrimeria – poziom 2. Gorod_Krovi_fabryka_czolgow_przed.png|Przed fabryką czołgów Gorod_Krovi_fabryka_czolgow_1.png|Fabryka czołgów Gorod_Krovi_fabryka_czolgow_2.png|Fabryka czołgów Gorod_Krovi_fabryka_czolgow_3.png|Fabryka czołgów Gorod_Krovi_fabryka_czolgow_4.png|Fabryka czołgów Gorod_Krovi_fabryka_czolgow_5.png|Fabryka czołgów Gorod_Krovi_fabryka_czolgow_6.png|Fabryka czołgów Gorod_Krovi_fabryka_czolgow_7.png|Fabryka czołgów Gorod_Krovi_zbrojownia_1_1.png|Zbrojownia – poziom 1. Gorod_Krovi_zbrojownia_1_2.png|Zbrojownia – poziom 1. Gorod_Krovi_zbrojownia_2_1.png|Zbrojownia – poziom 2. Gorod_Krovi_zbrojownia_2_2.png|Zbrojownia – poziom 2. Gorod_Krovi_zbrojownia_2_3.png|Zbrojownia – poziom 2. Gorod_Krovi_zbrojownia_3.png|Zbrojownia – poziom 3. Gorod_Krovi_magazyn_przed_1.png|Przed magazynem Gorod_Krovi_magazyn_przed_2.png|Przed magazynem Gorod_Krovi_magazyn_1_1.png|Magazyn – parter Gorod_Krovi_magazyn_1_2.png|Magazyn – parter Gorod_Krovi_magazyn_1_3.png|Magazyn – parter Gorod_Krovi_magazyn_2_1.png|Magazyn – piętro Gorod_Krovi_magazyn_2_2.png|Magazyn – piętro Gorod_Krovi_magazyn_2_3.png|Magazyn – piętro Gorod_Krovi_dowodztwo_smoka_przed_1.png|Przed dowództwem smoka Gorod_Krovi_dowodztwo_smoka_przed_2.png|Przed dowództwem smoka Gorod_Krovi_dowodztwo_smoka_przed_3.png|Przed dowództwem smoka Gorod_Krovi_dowodztwo_smoka_1.png|Dowództwo smoka – parter Gorod_Krovi_dowodztwo_smoka_2.png|Dowództwo smoka – parter Gorod_Krovi_dowodztwo_smoka_3.png|Dowództwo smoka – piętro Gorod_Krovi_dowodztwo_smoka_4.png|Dowództwo smoka – piętro Gorod_Krovi_dowodztwo_smoka_5.png|Dowództwo smoka – piętro Gorod_Krovi_wylegarnia_1_1.png|Wylęgarnia – piętro Gorod_Krovi_wylegarnia_1_2.png|Wylęgarnia – piętro Gorod_Krovi_wylegarnia_1_3.png|Wylęgarnia – piętro Gorod_Krovi_wylegarnia_2_1.png|Wylęgarnia – parter Gorod_Krovi_wylegarnia_2_2.png|Wylęgarnia – parter Gorod_Krovi_wylegarnia_3_1.png|Wylęgarnia – piwnica Gorod_Krovi_wylegarnia_3_2.png|Wylęgarnia – piwnica Gorod_Krovi_wylegarnia_3_3.png|Wylęgarnia – piwnica Gorod_Krovi_wylegarnia_3_4.png|Wylęgarnia – piwnica Plakat_Gorod_Krovi_bo3.jpeg|Plakat en:Gorod Krovi Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III